Episode 721 (2nd January 1992)
Plot Pauline tells Arthur that they must spend as much time as possible with Mark as they do not know how much longer he has left. She also wants Pete to move out so that they can talk to Mark without dodging Pete. Frank avoids letters from the tax man. Pauline invites Michelle over for tea so that she can tell her about Mark's diagnosis. Grant and Phil need to sell their flats so that they can move into The Vic, but no one is interested in them at the price they have put them up for. Their estate agent suggests lowering the price but Phil refuses to take any less money than the price they have been put up at. Pat asks Sam to move out of the B&B with Ricky so that they can take on more guests. Sam is unhappy about the idea and looks for new houses for her and Ricky to move into. Pauline considers selling her share of the café to allow her to afford a cruise. Pat is shocked to learn that Frank has been evading payments to the tax man. Arthur and Mark have a heated row over Mark's hope for his diagnosis to stay a secret. Ian meets with Jimmy, an accountant to discuss buying Pizza Margherita when it goes up for sale. Pete is asked to take Martin and Vicki to the cinema so that Arthur and Pauline can talk to Michelle. A buyer of the name "Brown" is interested in buying Grant and Phil's flats at the asking price. Rachel tries supporting Mark at No.45 but Pauline snaps at her for her intervention. Mark insists he does not want Michelle knowing anything. Pete takes Martin and Vicki around kitchen showrooms instead of the cinema, bribing them with sweets and chocolate for their silence along the way. Pat is mortified when she opens the letters to Frank and finds he has an outstanding payment of £11,000 and the VAT man is visiting next week. Kathy is embarrassed when Ian's behaviour causes residents to complain to her about his obnoxiousness. Pete returns to No.45 with the children; Arthur and Pauline have not told Michelle anything. The children fall ill and Arthur and Pauline learn that Pete intends to buy them a new kitchen. Arthur does not appreciate Pete's kind gesture and tells him he wants him gone by tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mark - Todd Carty *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Phil - Steve McFadden *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jimmy - Niall Refoy Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *The Meal Machine *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Unknown showroom Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark is determined that Michelle shouldn't be let into the family secret - but Pauline has other ideas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,320,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes